


The Morning Sunlight

by DAIOSTIEL



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Imma make it a tag periodt, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Why tf aint that a tag, alot of cuddling, little spoon alec lightwood, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DAIOSTIEL/pseuds/DAIOSTIEL
Summary: Alec Lightwood has cuddling habits. He might be the badass Inquisitor of the Clave, but at the end of the day, he’s just a tired husband who wants to relax after a long day.And Magnus Bane adores it. Though sometimes, it gets annoying.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	The Morning Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> arsistiel on Twitter, tumblr, insta (live tweeting? tag me!)
> 
> (All mistakes are mine)

Alec Lightwood has cuddling habits. 

He might be the badass Inquisitor of the Clave, but at the end of the day, he’s just a tired husband who wants to relax after a long day.

And Magnus Bane adores it. 

Though sometimes it gets annoying. Like right now, when he’s suffocating and sweating while his husband has his arms clutching him and a leg thrown over his hip. His head is on Magnus’ shoulder, cheekbone digging in while he snores, uncaring about the world, just in his sweet slumber. 

Alec came home late last night from a meeting, of course he’s tired. Plus, he doesn’t have to get up until the evening so he’s most probably going to spend his day in bed, Magnus knows. And as much as he’d love to do that with Alec, he really needs to get up for a client who’ll be here in about 40 minutes. Also, Magnus is having a hard time breathing. 

Magnus gently slides his hand under Alec’s inner thigh and lifts his leg up so Magnus could let his hips free. Alec shuffles a little, mumbles random words against Magnus’ skin that sound a lot like _“Demons. Magnus safe”_ and starts to snore again. It makes Magnus quietly smile as he lifts Alec’s arms next and skims out, making Alec’s head fall down on the bed. 

He is already half way inside the bathroom when Alec releases a groan. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus turns to find his shadowhunter sleepily looking at him, half of his face buried in the bed and his hair on his forehead. He is laying on his stomach, the fluffy comforter tangled around his waist, porcelain-like skin flawless and his runes glinting under the morning sunlight. 

Alec reaches out an extremely tired arm, as if trying to get a hold of his husband. _“Come back,”_ It’s almost an incoherent whisper, Alec struggles to let it out before his eyes fall shut again, his arm flailing down on the empty side of the bed with a soft _thud_. 

“I have to attend to a client, darling,” Magnus whispers in reply, now walking back to the bed and to Alec’s side. “Sleep.” he says, as he presses a kiss on top of Alec’s head. 

Alec releases a disapproving hum, almost a whine, too sleepy to actually say something when Magnus disappears in the washroom, again. 

A few minutes later, when Magnus comes back - Alec is laying on his back, comforter over till his hip as he turns his head to look at Magnus with still-not-fully-awake eyes. Alec then leans up on his elbows and watches Magnus as he gets out of the washroom, fully dressed, his makeup done and perfect and his hair streaked red today.

Alec has an adorable pout on his face to communicate his disappointment. He blinks at Magnus, dismay clear in his hazel eyes. His hair curls on his forehead, his body is slack. 

“Good morning,” Magnus smiles at him, coming to stand beside him. 

Alec tilts his head up, his bottom lip poking out, and Magnus can’t help but lean down to press a kiss on those soft lips of his husband’s. It’s just a small peck before Magnus sits down on the bed, making Alec groan. 

“why?” Alec asks, flopping back on the bed and pressing his cheek against the pillows, an arm reaching out and placing itself around Magnus’ hips, pulling him closer. “I thought we were sleeping in today”

“I’ll be right back, Alexander,” Magnus says, turning so Alec shuffles and buries his face in the warlock’s lap while Magnus starts to card his fingers through Alec’s unruly hair. 

“Don’t go,” Alec lets out anyway. He’s voice hoarse and cracked. He just wants to lay in the warmth of Magnus until he has to get up for the online meeting he has in the evening. 

His schedule at the office was pretty clear today so he had decided to not-go and spend a day in. That was something Alec would’ve never done 2 years ago - taken a day off to rest, to sleep off all the constant days he’s been working and to take care of himself. Then again, Alec 2 years ago didn’t have anyone to come back home to and anyone he _wanted_ to stay at home for. And Alec 2 years ago didn’t have a husband he needed to take care of himself for. 

“You know I need too,” Magnus replies, almost wanting to cancel his appointment and get into bed when Alec starts to nuzzle his head in Magnus’ hip and shifts closer to him. He loves tired and sleepy Alec, morning Alec, who is a clingy child and who wants nothing but affection. 

There is a knock, coming from their front door and Alec clicks his tongue in total and utter discontent, before he unwraps himself from Magnus and flops back on his bed, still looking at him with half-open eyes. 

Magnus gives him a sorry smile and reaches out to brush his hair away from his forehead. He cups Alec’s cheek, Alec leaning into it, and traces Alec’s bottom lip with his thumb. 

“Rest,” he whispers, _“I’ll be right back.”_

Magnus closes the door on his way out and Alec can hear faint murmurs and footsteps outside, going into Magnus’ apothecary. 

Alec blinks, taking in the light, wanting the night to fall again so Magnus is back in bed with him and he can just _sleep._

He turns his head and looks around the room, then stops his gaze at the photo frame kept on Magnus’ nightstand. It’s them on the couch, Magnus has his arms around Alec and Alec’s back is pressed against Magnus’ chest, their intertwined hands resting on Alec’s stomach, the golden band on both of their ring fingers glistening and standing out. Magnus’ face is nuzzled in Alec’s neck and Alec’s mouth is slightly agape - they’re drowsing, the photo is taken by Izzy. It’s intimate in the sense that you feel the warmth in the photograph, the fair sense of unconscious protectiveness they both have for each other is easily detectable. 

Alec has a habit - when relaxed or in sleep, he reaches out to hold something close to himself. It has always been there. Before Magnus, it used to be pillows, or bed sheets, or books, or even Izzy sometimes when she used to come by and spend the night with her brother. 

But that was a substitute for having no one to hold _him_ when he had long days. 

He had never had that kind of touch, and he tried not to want it, to long for it because shadowhunters need to have a hold of their emotions. Alec did. He did have a ‘hold of his emotions’ but that feeling in his chest would still be present.

_He was, felt, touch starved._

Then, Magnus came along. And that habit of Alec has still gone nowhere. 

At first Alec was hesitant, embarrassed to ask for Magnus to hold him. Sometimes, he would even wake up early just so he doesn’t end up unconsciously pulling Magnus close to cuddle against his side.

Though the first time Magnus had truly held Alec in bed was after _their_ first time. They were both basking in their afterglow, Alec’s body was slack and half of his brain was blanked out while the other half was fighting off the urge to get closer to Magnus, when Magnus came in and wrapped his arms around Alec’s hips, slotting his face against Alec’s shoulder and nuzzling in Alec’s neck. Alec had tensed at first, taken by surprise, before he had truly melted in the touch. A few minutes later, Alec experimentally turned to his side and as he expected, hoped, Magnus snaked his arms around Alec’s waist and pressed his chest against Alec’s back, holding him close. Alec didn’t really know how they had woken up to Magnus curled to his side while Alec slept on his back. He had slept like a log that night, probably one of the best sleeps he had had in awhile. 

It’s kind of addicting, being held by Magnus. Alec can’t get enough of it. Especially after tiring nights, Alec finds it hard to sleep without Magnus’ arms around him or to sleep without Magnus in his arms. 

Alec releases a frustrated sigh as he grabs Magnus’ pillow and turns to his side again, hugging it close to his chest and shutting his eyes. He tries to clear out his head, take in Magnus’ smell and fall back asleep, though it does not work. He stays still anyways, listening to the murmurs outside and the consistent sounds of his husband’s laugh. 

Magnus’ client says her last gratuitous ‘thank you’ to him around 20 minutes later. As soon as she leaves, Magnus cleans his apothecary, where he was brewing a potion, with a flick of his wrist and makes his way back to their bedroom, where Alec is probably asleep.

When he opens the door and peeks in. Alec is curled up on his side, hugging a pillow, Magnus’ pillow, tight. His face is buried in it seemingly to hide from the light. 

Magnus leans against the door frame and just stands there for a bit, a soft smile on his face as he watches the shadowhunter sleep. It’s a sight many have seen but not when he’s like this, hugging a pillow like a clingy teenager, vulnerable and utterly adorable.

Alec stretches an arm out in Magnus’ direction, letting the pillow fall down on the ground beside the bed. His eyes are still closed and his face is now buried in his other arm. He makes a small gesture of grabby hands at Magnus before letting his arm fall down again. 

“Come ‘ere,” he says hoarsely, there’s a hint of demand in his voice.

Magnus chuckles, making his way over to Alec and removing his vest and necklaces in the process, his next appointment(s) is in the evening, too. So he can lay with Alec for the time being, as his husband _so_ wants. He snaps his fingers, banishes the vest back to his closet and drops his necklaces on his nightstand. 

Alec feels the bed dip when Magnus crawls on it, and a gush of cool air hits his naked back when Magnus lifts up the comforter to slide in. 

“Hello again,” Magnus says, settling down close to Alec, and then raking his hands around Alec’s waist.

Alec suddenly releases a small hiss and flinches when Magnus’ palms meet his skin. “Your hands are freezing”

“Sorry,” Magnus retrieves his hands and rapidly rubs his palms together to warm them up, trying not to laugh at Alec’s exaggerated whiny voice. 

“Okay now?” he asks after a few rubs, carefully touching Alec again. When people call Magnus Bane the ‘drama queen’ in this relationship, they say so because they’ve clearly not seen Alec Lightwood during lazy mornings.

“Mhm,” Alec hums in approval, shifting back and lower down on the bed to press his back against Magnus’ chest. Magnus instinctively wraps his arms around Alec’s waist and rests his chin on top of Alec’s head, his knee sliding in between Alec’s thighs, making their legs intertwine together.

“Did I wake you up, again?” Magnus asks softly, against Alec’s hair.

Alec shakes his head, only a little, his body easing and melting in Magnus’ hold. “‘Couldn’t fall back asleep…” A noisy yawn, finished up with a satisfied hum. 

Magnus’ hand traces the muscles on Alec’s stomach, it isn’t a sexual gesture, it feels rather caring and welcoming. He presses a kiss on the crown of Alec’s head. 

“Would you like breakfast in bed?”

“I’d rather like to ‘sleep in bed’,” Alec replies nonchalantly. 

This time, Magnus chuckles out loud. “Okay then,” he says, taking in Alec’s scent, he smells much like the sandalwood in their washroom. 

“Please don’t wake me up before 6,” Alec tells him, his voice tried.

Magnus hums, closing his eyes. “I promise, I won’t" 

Alec is quick to go back to his slumber again, his snores coming out in short bursts of breath. The shadowhunter has a massive capacity for sleep, justified by how hard he works. Magnus though, having had his full 8-hour-sleep, is unable to fall asleep again so quickly. But he stays there anyway, holding Alec tight, knowing that Alec’ll wake up if he tries to move away. Magnus doesn’t want to disturb him, because then he’d be the one who’ll have to handle the groggy grumpiness for the rest of the day.

The rest of the morning goes away with Magnus falling in and out of sleep while Alec stays still, eventually smacking his lips together and then snoring again. 

There’s a moment, somewhere during the afternoon, when Magnus retrieves one of his arms from around Alec’s waist and sleepily falls back on the bed, his other arm still buried under Alec. It isn’t too long before Alec is moving himself, unconscious, and shifting on his side to reach out for Magnus. He places his arms around Magnus’ stomach and _pulls_ him close, curling up to his side.

Alec buries his face in Magnus’ chest when Magnus instinctively turns to face him again, and mumbles something. _“Edom. Don’t go.”_ before humming when both of Magnus’ arms are around him again. 

_“I’m right here,”_ Magnus drowsily lets out.

There’s a peace surrounding the loft as they sleep the whole day away. Just them, in each other’s arms, under the morning (afternoon) sunlight. 


End file.
